


Twisted Dealings of Faith and Morals

by SleebyScribbles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hemophobia, Hemospectrum, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Murder, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleebyScribbles/pseuds/SleebyScribbles
Summary: Cronus Ampora was a creature of habit by nature and breeding.He was awake early in the morning for his chores and studies, spent the night with his caretaker and rested early to start anew. He wasn't being kept hive persae, he just didn't have many friends or reasons to leave his safety bubble. Cronus was rather happy with his lifestyle, preferring to speak (and argue) with others online in the comfort of his hive rather than face to face where things could get confrontational or violent.In other words, Cronus Ampora is a shut in ActivistBut he now caught the eye of someone that may wish to harm him.please join me in this au where personalities are flipped to the extreme and not everything is as it seems or should be.
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Kankri Vantas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. A message

Cronus Ampora was a creature of habit by nature and breeding. 

He was awake early in the morning for his chores and studies, spent the night with his caretaker and rested early to start anew. He wasn't being kept hive persae, he just didn't have many friends or reasons to leave his safety bubble. Cronus was rather happy with his lifestyle, preferring to speak (and argue) with others online in the comfort of his hive rather than face to face where things could get confrontational or violent. 

Cronus was a creature of habit…. And a pacifist at heart. He knew he was privileged compared to other blood colors and it revolted him to his core. During his free time online, he'd seek out knowledge, at first just wanting to learn about the world due to his studious personality. 

What he found wasn't pretty in the slightest. News clippings, propaganda, revolution forums and videos of such prejudice circulated rather quickly and fell under his radar. 

Cronus wasn't a perfect troll, but he did what he could, and started his own moderated forum for discussion and well, rather to teach other highbloods that would listen. Being a violet blood helped his cause in this regard, but it also tended to attract bad apples. Those who just wanted to argue mindlessly. Those whose mind was already too far gone and unchangeable. Still, despite this, he still had hope. He clung to his hope and pushed forward with online fundraisers and FAQ’s. He kept his name out of the spotlight, just using his blood status and username to create a careful online persona. catalysticAmends. His own apology for his status and a wish to fix the system. 

  
  


At the moment, Cronus’s body was tense, hunched over his laptop with a word pace slipping from his fingertips that could make troll Stephen Hawkings dizzy. A bit of sweat had beaded at his brow, his temper at the maximum it could be for a troll his size. Of course on tonight of all nights, an event he had been planning for a perigee had been raided and ruined by a group of highblood purists. The jerks! They had floodied the chat through a link that he thought was sent to trusted sources only and spammed the chat with slurs and photographs of rather gore-y and disgusting imagery, each paired with a death threat or five. 

It. Was. Frustrating. 

His fins pinned back against his head in a private display of anger, his lip pulling back in a snarl as he felt highblood rage kick into gear. His vision blurred for a moment, startling the activist as he quickly snapped back into reality. No. he would not fall victim to his own genes. He took a few breaths, his hands freezing on a moment's notice.

1….

2….

3….

4….

5….

He counted in his head, breathing in. 

5….

4….

3….

2….

1….

Cronus breathed out. He wouldn't stoop to their level. He ended the chat, issuing apologies with a copy-and-paste method and setting his status online to ‘do not disturb’. It would take months of work to restore his credibility. Fuck. 

Cronus leaned back in his chair, brushing a hand through his now damp hair. He felt calmer now but a rage still boiled deep in his gut. Maybe he should listen to seahorse dad and think about looking for a moirail. He didn't wish to push his issues on someone, but his anger was almost getting to its peak, if his newly maimed keyboard was anything to go by. 

He slipped a hand down into his jeans pocket to retrieve a small voice recorder. It was always good to take logs or notes in case he blacked out during late night studying. He clicked on the small device and held it up to his mouth as he stood up to pace. 

“Several notes to self.” He started softly, glancing over at his  Respiteblock door for any intrusion. Satisfied he would not be disturbed, he began once more. “ Note one. Find out who leaked the link for tonight's event. Note two…” he turned on his heel, heading over to his  Recuperacoon. “...buy a new keyboard.” he paused for a moment, looking down at his free hand and examining his rather long, claw-like nails. “ and on second thought, a new claw file.” he chuckled in slight amusement as he spoke. Had he really neglected his nail care due to his own excitement for tonight? He shook his head, as iff to clear his head like a wiggler etch-a-sketch. 

“Note three-” he started to pull his thick, mauve purple sweater over his head (rather challenging with one hand and with his curved horns) when he heard it. 

  
  


BIIIIIIIING! 

  
  


He jumped, his ear-fins fluffing out in surprise. Normally, once he set his status to ‘away’ or ‘do not disturb’, he was left alone for the day. This was new. Maybe he was just hearing things. 

Cronus pulled down his sweater and clicked off his recorder, a curious chirp rising in his throat as he stalked back over to his hucktop. Well with the little purple notification flag above his inbox, he proved to him he actually heard it. He glanced at the clock stamp on his husktop screen. It was getting rather late…

But what could be the harm in at least seeing what they wanted. He sat back down in a slow, hesitant haze, his eyes locked on the little notification flag. He weighed the risk and reward in his thinkpan, actually bobbing his head to and fro as he did. On one hand, this could be a jerk who wanted to bully or harass him for their sick kicks. On the other, this could be someone from the event seeking solace or confused about what happened. 

With a soft hum, he cracked his knuckles.    
  
“Alright, let's flip the coin…” he mumbled as he entered the chat. 

  
  


lycorisTranquility: Hell9! I d9 ap9l9gize f9r messaging y9u after y9u have clearly stated that you are n9t t9 6e distur6ed at this time, 6ut I wanted t9 see if y9u were 9kay! Y9u seemed t9 6e rather shaken up due t9 the invasi9n at the event tonight. I c9uld tell fr9m a few 9f y9ur typ9s and rushed 6ehavi9r. I'm s9rry if I'm 9verstepping my 69unds, 6ut I insist 9n checking in with y9u after all y9u have d9ne for the c9mmunity.   
lycorisTranquility: Ap9l9gies again f9r 69thering y9u.

Huh. 

“Huh.” Cronus huffed under his breath. He was actually surprised. Wow. Really surprised. No one had ever checked in on him really. That was new.   
  
catalysticAmends: Oh no! No vworries! Thank you for checking in vwith me. 

catalysticAmends: an please, don't thank me for “all ivwe done”. Seriously, no need! 

catalysticAmends: I don't do this for the thanks. 

catalysticAmends: I vwon’t lie, I’m a bit shaken up by vwhat happened, but it's not a rare occurrence by a long shot. I'll be okay. But seriously, thank you for checking on me. That's kind of you. 

His eyes stayed locked on the screen. Maybe he missed them? It did say this ‘lycorisTranquility’ was online….. Huh. that name. It sounded familiar in his mind. The sound of it wasnt ringing any alarm bells or sirens, maybe they were someone he worked with before? Or a fan of his work. His face tinged a slight violet just at the thought. No. no no no! He didn't do this for the credit! He took a clearing breath. Back to the topic at hand. This ‘LT’ had just responded.   
  
lycorisTranquility: Ah ha! That is g99d t9 kn9w and I will take n9te 9f that f9r future reference. I am quite glad t9 hear y9u will 6e alright. I d9 get w9rried when these things happen, 6ut such is my nature. S9mething I can tell we 6oth share as a c9mm9n m9ral 9r feeling. I am s9 s9rry if I am assuming wr9ng, 6ut with the w9rk y9u d9 and the circles y9u lead, I h9pe my assumpti9n is c9rrect.

CatalysticAmends: You are wvery correct in that assumption. I try my hardest to be sympathetic to every plight I hear or read. Please don’t apologize

lycorisTranquility: I am pleased and ecstatic t9 hear as such! 

lycorisTranquility: Y9u seem much like the tr9ll y9u make y9urself 9ut t9 be, catalystAmends. 

lycorisTranquility: Genuine and kind. 

lycorisTranquility: If y9u d9 n9t mind, I d9 wish t9 get t9 kn9w y9u m9re. 

  
  


‘...T9 get t9 kn9w y9u m9re’

That phrase rang through his head. Okay wow, how does he respond? This could mean a multitude of things. Maybe colleges… or perhaps, this troll would like to initiate some sort of friendship based on their agreement of topics. Both ideas brought warmth to the cold-blood's cheeks. He typed his response without a second thought.

  
  


catalysticAmends: I vwould like that wvery much. 

Cronus glanced over at the clock stamp. Wow, fuck, it was already twenty minutes after his normal coon-time. If he didnt want to totally ruin his night and sleep schedule, he should get to sleep. 

catalysticAmends: Perhaps vwe could chat more tonight? My lusus needs a bit of attention and I am still rattled by the events before. This did calm my nerwves though, so thank you. 

Barely a moment later, his potential friend responded. 

lycorisTranquility: 9h it is n9 issue at all. I c9mpletely understand. Please d9 have a g99d day and I am quite excited t9 speak with y9u 9nce m9re, catalysticAmends. 

The chat ended, leaving Cronus with a rather positive feeling. Tonight might have been a flop and he might have lost a bit of credibility, but he managed to make an ally today, and to him, that was priceless. He logged out after rereading the chatlog a few times over, shutting the machine down with a gentle button press. The poor thing had been abused enough tonight. As if uninterrupted, Cronus undressed as he planned and tiredly slid into his warm coon, his eyes shutting as he ducked his head under the warmish goo. He was out like a wiggler. 

  
  
  
  
  


========================================================================

  
  
  


Kankri reached one hand up to shut his laptop with a soft click, breathing out a pleasured sigh as he pulled his slick hand out of his (now red stained) jeans. 

How dumb could this guy be? Oh fuck it was too easy. All highblood 'activists' were the fucking same, and this guy, 'catalysticAmends'? He was the worst of em. His page was practically full of retyped horseshit and pompous basic fuckery that was probably just recycled from other, credited articles. stolen ideas. Its how they all fucking worked. 

Oh yeah, kankri hated him beyond quadrants. Just like he hated anyone cooler than cobalt, but… he got off so much on how easy this idiot was to fool and sway. All it took was kankri leaking the event link, then coming after to 'check on' and 'soothe' this fuckwit. His blood began to boil once more... It sent a thrilling shiver down his spine that traveled straight to his tired bulge. Maybe he could go another round Off the pure adrenaline. He longingly stared down at the hot, scarlet red appendage that coiled angrily out of his jeans, bringing his hand back down in an attempt to start again. 

He entertained the idea for a moment more before he heard a soft, scared sob behind him. 

Oh. right. 

His guest. 

He let out a loud, annoyed sigh. His eyes would have physically rolled out of his skull if he pushed it any farther. 

He stood up suddenly, his hands slamming down on his desk with a loud, rattling thud, shaking cheap wood and knocking a glass or two over. 

The noise behind him stopped. 

Good. 

IT knew IT fucked up. 

Well he was so close to getting a new guest. He needed to make room for his prized 'catalystAmends'. He turned slowly, locking eyes with a pair of scared and pained violet as his lip curled into a dangerous smile that revealed too many teeth. He then sharply glanced suggestively over at his.. many 'toys' on the immaculate metal tray beside him.

oh... decisions, decisions. All of them fantastic.   
  
  
“ Let’s play, since you wanted my attention.” 


	2. A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! This chapter contains VERY EXPLICIT, GRAPHIC TORTURE .  
> READER DISCRETION IS ADVISED

Kankri Vantas was also a creature of habit. To do the things he did and planned, he had to be. From the time he was a wiggler, he learned habits and he learned that everyone around him fell into a habit or pattern, whether they knew of this or not. His own pattern was complex… private in many ways depending on the time of night. To the normal onlooker, he was just a curious and sweet mutant, adorned with his red patches and eye blindingly white hair. He always held a smile, the undertones of his joy immeasurable by any ‘normal’ or ‘simplistic’ standards.  
The routine he liked to advertise was simple. He was a ‘shut in writer’ who stayed down in his room and pushed out scripture like his life depended on it, with his lovely caretaker, miss porrim maryam.  
His private routine was a stark contrast. He woke up in a dazed sweat just before sunset, sat at his computer and pumped out the basic scripture he had stockpiled during quiet hours. If he had a guest, he would turn his time to them to play a few… games. Then he switched to his stalking account, lycorisTranquility to keep an eye on the fake and disgusting highbloods who dared speak for those they had no right to. His guests lasted a few months before he was bored of them. Cobalt to Violet, always thought they knew best. It's such a shame that they never saw his facade in time. A game of predator and prey, with the shoe on the other foot, so to speak. 

Now this creature of habit was on the prowl, hunting a new target that he would never admit outloud, but has been the ire of his thinkpan, the thorn in his side for far too long. For as long as this… CatalysticAmends has been on the activism scene, Kankri’s eyes and mind has been on them. Their every move and post was cataloged and saved for reference. It was practically captivating. Soon enough, it had been two sweeps of silent stalking before kankri finally had the information to back up his strike. It was complex, much more complex than any of his other operations or guests. 

Normally the game went as follows. Find a dumb highblood. Engage in private conversation. Have the target warm up to his advances and arrange a meet. Then once they were in his claws, delete any interaction from his own device, then theirs. That step was critical in his success. No witnesses, no evidence, no trail. He would enact his wants with them and.. Dispose of them with assistance from a close, mutual ‘friend’ of his. 

But CA? This troll? He was special. Kankri longed to see the face behind the screen. For a reason unbeknownst to himself, this troll was his personal icarus. He wanted to see them burn. 

Back to the moment at hand. He was waiting at his desk, tapping a soft rhythm into the soft wood under his claw tips. Other than his husktop system, he had a few other objects around him. A few empty cups that once contained caffeinated milk (he hated bitter coffee), a can or five of a cheap energy drink and a single die. The die itself wasn't too special, six sided and a bit scratched up from constant use. He let out an annoyed sigh and picked up the die. Perhaps it was too early for CA to come online. Kankri flicked the die around in his hands, a fond smile crossing his normally pissed off features. Lots of memories were loaded in this simple object… as well as kankri's favorite game.

Well, he had time to kill anyway. Kankri stood up from his seat in a slow motion, as if he himself was the image of grace. Ha. he just didn't wish to wake his guest yet. He reached back to his chair with his free hand, carefully scooting it back out of his way as he turned. His basement room wasn't too big. It only visually contained his desk, his resting platform, his clothing dresser and three doors along the walls. He strode over to one of the three, a soft hum under his breath. He paused before the locked entryway, pulling a chain out from under his shirt that contained three simplistic keys. He slipped the chain over his head with one hand, his fingers fidgeting the chain with one hand until the correct key was in his hand. He unlocked the door with a click, letting it swing open towards him.

“ Good evening. I hope i did not keep you waiting.” he spoke with a mocking, almost sickeningly sweet tone.

Inside the now open closet was a troll. Well.. what was left of a troll. It was still breathing, the ear fins on the violet twitching as to show he in fact, heard the mutant speak. The troll was bound in tight metal restraints that held his arms behind his back, connecting to cuffs on his ankles. The metal wasn't needed at this point, as his guest was rather weak from malnourishment and well, a few toxic sedatives. The blindfold and open mouth gag were aesthetic choices though. Something about a coolblood being so... vulnerable and at his mercy lit up his system with serotonin.

“ I don't believe you heard me, let's try again.” Kankri let out a thick sigh before grabbing the troll by the horns and delivering a harsh knee to the forehead. The loud sob and yelp that followed brought a smile to his lips. “ There we go! All I wanted was a reply of sorts! Just to tell me you heard me. That is polite after all. I'm sure a troll of your.. Standing learned manners, did you not? Pity. it's okay, darling. I'll teach you. It wouldn't be the first time I had to. And I take great pleasure in teaching after all. “ 

The growing tones of grumbling that came from his guests stomach reminded him of the time. “ right right. It should be breakfast time.” kankri tisked under his breath as his gaze locked onto the door to upstairs. 

Porrim was late. Again. 

Kankri liked to think he was a forgiving man, but even he was leary to forgive continuous tarties. He stood up slowly, fixing and tugging his vest down with tense, still hands. He turned his back on the helpless creature he kept, quick, annoyed strides moving him over to the one other locked door. This one however, was a thumb scanner. After a few close calls, kankri thought it best not to take chances. The door clicked open after a moment and he took a step, but paused. 

A soft ding from his husktop.  
The bitch could wait. He had a fish to catch. 

========================================================================

The unknowing victim he was, Cronus sat comfortably at his desk, just having typed out and sent a message to his new acquaintance. He turned his attention away from his husktop however, now drying his rather wet hair with both hands. It was a pain in the neck to be careful of his jagged horns, but sweeps of practice did ease the challenge. 

He had woken up only ten minutes previously, having taken a quick shower to remove the extra slime of his recuperacoon and wake him up fully. He normally paid no mind to his messages in the early evening. That wasn't his normal routine…. But he just wanted to send another thank you to LT.. and hopefully start another conversation. Perhaps, one that wasn't centric on his own problems. 

CA: Good ewveening, LT. I just vwanted to send you one last “thank you” 8efore our relationship progressed any farther 8etvween us, if that be purely 8usiness centric or perhaps ewven some sort of friendship. No one has ewver checked on me in a manner and I am rather impressed by your resume-ic knovwledge of the cause, LT. 

His stomach churned as he stared at his own words. Well there's a load of word vomit. Great job ampora, way to scare another one off. Cronus stood up, pulling the damp towel from his hair and tossing it over to his laundry hamper with a soft sigh. He slumped over to his dresser, pulling out a fluffy sweater and a pair of comfortable sweatpants. He had no reason to leave the hive tonight, so he would rather be comfortable than force himself into a tight bodysuit. He fussed with the sleeves that were too short on his arms, yanking them down with no avail. He grew too quickly for his clothes to fit comfortably and that was a constant issue. He huffed in a grumble and sat back down at his desk. He started to balance a pen on his nose, his ear fins twitching in concentration. 

A sudden chat alert startled the fish, causing him to jerk back as the pen clattered onto his rather neat desk. 

LT: G99d evening CA, It's a pleasure t9 hear from y9u 9nce m9re. I d9 h9pe that y9u slept well, as stress can cause issues with such. I d9 sincerely h9pe y9u are feeling well after yesternight’s events, as 9f course, I d9 wish t9 6e 9n friendly 6ases, if y9u permit. 

Cronus’s bloodpusher jumped from his throat. LT wanted to be friends! Yes! Finally a scollar friend he can debate with and work on online projects! 

He leaned in, rereading those words over and over, looking for the catch.  
After a moment, he began his reply with a soft smile. This was almost too good to be true. 

Cronus didn't know how right he was. 

========================================================================

Kankri couldn't bear to fight back the snaggle tooth grin he wore as he saw the typing icon at the bottom of the chat. He watched with the gaze of a hungry panther watching its prey limp just in view. Now started the long waiting game. He needed CA’s trust, if he truly was a violet. Overpowering one was no joke and kankri did not play with close calls. 

He rolled his die around in his hand, humming as he did. If he and CA were going to chat now, then perhaps he should fill the time with his favorite game. He dropped the die down onto the table, watching it timble until it landed on a 3. 

“ ah. Not a bad starting choice.” He stood with a slow hum. It was almost soothing in tone as he strode slowly over to the violet that hadn't even attempted to stand. He shushed the sobbing troll, tucking his arms under the mangled, broken legs of the malnourished highblood and lifted it up bridal style, tucking its head on his shoulder. 

“ It's time for another round, my dear guest.” 

The troll gave a choked sound of protest but without a tongue, it really couldn't give its own opinion. The attempt was rather amusing, sporting a soft chuckle as kankri set it down in the chair he fashioned. 

They were strapped down, one hand tucked into a device built on the left arm of the wooden chair. Its head hit back against the backrest of the chair, its eyes shut tight in fear. Well, it should be scared. 

“ well i already rolled a three, sooo that's one nail.” Kankri explained in a condescending tone as he pressed a thin piece of metal, almost like a shear under his guests rather short claw nail. “ Its a good thing i clipped these already, or it would be rather uncomfortable for me to set this up. Now dont make too much of a fuss…” He hushed as he yanked the metal up, a slight lip on the blade catching on the inside of the nail, yanking it off with a relative ease. 

The troll wailed in pain, weakly kicking its feet against the binds that held it down. They trembled, their eyes screwed tightly shut as it tried to cope with the new pain. 

“ time to roll again, huh?” Kankri mused as he bent over, picking the nail shard up off the ground. His computer dinged uselessly behind him. 

CA: I wwould lovve to 8e friends, LT.


End file.
